


Witches, Wizard and Demons. Well shit.

by zevra1elf



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Author doesn't want to give away anything, Bayonetta - Freeform, Changing Perspectives, Character Death, Future nsfw, Jeanee/Bayonetta, M/M, Sort Of, The Author Regrets Everything, Work In Progress, will add more as chapters go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-11-26 04:09:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18175658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zevra1elf/pseuds/zevra1elf
Summary: My first posted fanfiction, a non-cannon compliant take on DMC 5. V is not Vergil's humanity but rather a Summoner who happened upon said humanity and took it upon himself to return it to its' rightful place to avoid future destruction, at the cost of his own destruction. There is a way to bring him back but Nero and gang must unravel the enigma V is to find out who he is and from where he came from. From there perhaps his may not be the only soul saved from Hell.





	1. The End

**Author's Note:**

> ((Author’s notes ---- This is a cannon divergent take on the events of DMC 5 and what comes after. Now I’ve played the full game and done my research *Wikipedia* but it might not be perfect. Just thought I’d try my hand at writing fanfiction for once and see where it gets me.
> 
> Anyway, the most I am willing to reveal at this point is that V is not Vergil, but is a Summoner who happened upon his human soul after Vergil separated from it. In other words, no relation to the family of Sparda. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this as it is absolutely unbettaed and a pure act of whimsy. I may or may not continue this, depending on the responses I get, but as the idea was stuck in my head the only way to get it out was to put it to paper. Well, screen. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.))

Well. They were right...this is how it ends.

Those words echo through V’s mind as he leans up and stares at the resurrected Sparda Twin, the demon Vergil now whole, demon, and human. He had done as he had promised; he had returned his human soul to the demon and made him whole again, at a terrible cost to himself. In hindsight, he should have seen this coming. The Warlock DID see this coming, he had just refused to back down from the task at hand. V knew the cost of failure; Urizen would die but like all other demons he would recover and rise anew, making a problem for those who would come after him. In this way, Urizel was no more and never would be again.

But at what cost? 

V raised his arm weakly to the sky, coughing as he watched bits of his skin turn to ash and flake away like burning paper. Such was the price of carrying such a powerful soul in a mortal body, even one hardened by years of training in the mystic arts. The sorcerer found himself falling apart, literally as he heard someone distantly shouting, words running through his mind like an endless echo as they drew closer and his arm fell to the side. 

“It is...done. Urizel will be no more.” The black haired youth wheezed out, staring up at Nero as he knelt beside him, past him at Dante who stood over his worried nephew. One would think being burnt from the inside out would cause unbearable pain but the warmth enveloping his form was far from that. It was pleasant, a side effect from being surrounded by those he considered comrades now. Strange how he had set out on a long journey and ended up with his own ragtag group of friends. Mother would be proud. 

Utterly angry at him, cursing and wondering how he could be so foolish, so stubborn as not to call upon her aid, but proud. This victory had only been achieved because of the gamble he had taken on that fateful day and though he had won the hand Dante would walk away with the jackpot.

Heh. Jackpot. Didn’t Dante like to say that?

“Hey, kid! Stop talking like that, you’re acting crazy!"

“Ah...am I speaking? It is all very...blurred, right now.” V muttered, not having the strength to come up with something poetic to say about his current situation. Instead, he turned his head more fully to Dante, taking in a breath. “Go now. Your brother has issued his challenge...do not keep him waiting.” He stated, coughing up black ash as he turned his head away. “My contract has been finished. You need not look over this frail body any longer.” He mused, Nero, gritting his teeth, standing up to stop his uncle.

Their arguing, he could tell by the increased ringing in his ears, and then there is silence. A feeling of certainty fills the air and V can tell Dante has at last revealed the truth. Son would not cut down father but blood would quench blood. On this day, by one hand or another, the blood feud of the Sons of Sparda would end.

Hey! Hey V! Hang in there damn it! You listening to me?! V!

“Griffon. You’re still there….of course, you are. Waiting for your meal no doubt.” His voice was but a whisper now, staring up at the red ceiling as his longest held familiar squawked at him in his head. 

Waiting for you to get some goddamn sense in you! You’re not dying here, you hear me?! We’re not letting you die! Stop being such an edge lord and FIGHT!

Broken laughter left his lips as Nero came to his side once more, the man hesitant before he knelt down, cradling his head. Silence hung in the air, a moment to gather one's thoughts, the truth of V’s actions and the heavy price they carried thick in the air.

“Why?” Nero finally spoke, the newest member of the Sparda family staring down at him. “Why did you do it V? If you knew this was going to happen, why risk it?! Tell me!” Nero urged in a mix of anguish, seeming to want to grasp on some sliver of V’s thought process. So, he would give it to him. Better to die without regrets.

“Because,” the summoner began, taking in another labored breath, “he wanted to live. He wanted this world to live. He wants to live with you, with Dante...but his anger, his hunger, had to be satiated first. And I fear it may yet have a place in his heart.” V muttered, looking up at Nero, his smile weak. “But if I had known the cost beforehand...if I could foresee this moment in my mind’s eye? I would have done it far sooner.” There was confused silence and, in an action that was both shy and bold, spelled it out as best as he could.

“O Rose thou art sick.   
The invisible worm,   
That flies in the night   
In the howling storm: 

Has found out thy bed   
Of crimson joy:   
And his dark secret love   
Does thy life destroy.”

 

Those words seemed to take hold, Nero’s eyes growing wide and while his body was pleasantly numb he could feel the Demon Hunter squeeze his crumbling form tighter. “Damn it! V I….I love you.” Wet tears cooled his seared flesh, mouth open in shock as the white-haired youth before he whispered those words once more. “I love you too.”

Oh...well. “That...that changes things,” V muttered, grunting as he forced the last of his strength to try and sit up, raising his arm to curl his hand about Nero’s neck. “Find...find The Gates of Hell. Seek the Creator of Destruction. He can...point you in the right direction.” V knew the true meaning of his words were lost, however, he could not simply give out the names of those closest to him, not even to one who claimed to love him.

Many sought those who were blood to him, by birth of chosen. Many died because they sought out his blood and many more still would die. If he told Nero to go find them outright, they would dismiss him at best and kill him at worst. HE never liked strangers simply walking into his bar and demanding things from him. That was a quick way to end up punched out the door and for the said door to be forever locked to the poor sap who encouraged his rage. No, it was better for Nero to find his once home away from home on his own.

“I may fade….but I shall not die. Not yet. That is the promise I make to you.” Without further ado, he pressed a kiss to Nero’s lips as best as he could, taking in a breath and breathing out, into Nero.

Wait, Shakespeare, hold on a second! Don’t do this to me! Don’t leave---

His companion’s words faded to nothing as the last of his strength flowed out of him, V looking to Nero and taking a breath. “It is up...to you now. I await your success...my love.” The last he saw before his world faded to black was Nero’s mouth opening in a panicked shout and the feel of his arm hitting the ground, limp but still rigid. V would live, barely, at least for a while longer. It truly was up to his companion now. 

Strange though. This taste...how did I not see it? These were the last words to cross his mind as V fell into nothingness, body turning cold as his markings thrummed with life. Time was of the essence now; though first thing was first. The Twins Sparda would have to be attended to. At least now he could wait in comfort, floating in limbo motionless, unable to do anything but think on all that had got him to this point... And he would.

His mother would demand answers from him after all.


	2. Chapter 2: Open your eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After receiving so much wonderful feedback I've decided to try and make this a fully fleshed out story! Thank you all for you're wonderful words of encouragement and I hope you continue to read my work and if you enjoy it even a little bit I'll be more than happy! 
> 
> Now for this and later chapters, if you see this **Type of writing** Then that's voices and such that Nero hears in his mind.  
>  **this** Is Griffon  
> And this is phone calls. As this is my first time writing with HTML please bare with me and sorry for any confusion!

To say that Nero was tired would be the understatement of his life. Nero was drained of everything; energy, emotion, will along with every single shit, damn and fuck he had to spend. The past month he had been, quite literally, dragging himself through a hellscape trying to figure out what was going on and why. He had all the answers and yet still felt an overwhelming sense of frustration and confusion as he stared at the papers splayed on the table, containing everything he had learned during his journey. This was done in hopes of relieving himself of the questions swirling in his mind but after going over it three times, and now a fourth, he was still confused. 

“One more time.” He muttered to himself, taking a breath and proding the paper with his finger. “This all started after my dad got freed from Mundus’ control. He came to me to try to get some of his strength back by absorbing the Devil Bringer but that still wasn’t enough. He became convinced that his humanity was what was making him weak and thus used the Yamato to separate himself from his human half.” He tapped his finger on the table, moving to a separate paper, V’s, covered in questions marks and angry scribbles.

“V found Vergil’s humanity and somehow absorbed it into himself but he’s just a mortal. A summoner but still mortal...fucking mortal.” The words leave his mouth angrily, remembering his friend’s condition and the fact that he had yet to wake up he had kissed him. Physically shaking his head to bring himself back into focus, the hybrid continued. “Even though it was a human soul Vergil is still a son of Sparda and that started to have some serious side effects. V found Dante, hiring him to take care of dad’s demon half, Urizen.” He moved to the next paper, letting out a deep sigh.

“Urizen planted the Qliphoth in Red Grave City in order to obtain the demon tree’s fruit and ascend to a Demon King. Obviously, that didn’t work and V was able to merge his human and demon souls again...by stabbing himself like a fucking idiot.” He growled out, wondering just what it was with people stabbing themselves to achieve their goals lately. “Getting rid of that extra soul didn’t do V any favors though. His condition worsened, he snogged me, then passed out.” Those words were muttered softly as he picked up the next piece of paper, narrowing his eyes at it.

“Dante went to fight my father at the top of the tree and I got my real Devil Trigger. Kick ass but not enough to stop them from literally going to hell to stop the end of the world. Now they’re somewhere in hell, V is literally dead weight and they just left. Me. HERE!” He roared out that last word, flipping the table in anger and frustration, panting as he stared at the papers floating to the ground.

“Nero.” His breath caught in his throat and he turned to look at a concerned Kyrie, leaning against the doorframe as she watched him. Bless this woman’s soul, she had put up with so much lately and was still willing to stick around and deal with more of his bullshit. Even after they had agreed they loved each other as family and family only she remained as his rock, soothing him as no one else could. Well, no one but V but that bastard was still in a coma.

“Breakfast is ready. Made your favorite.” She said, like a mother trying to console a child after a tantrum, Nero responding in kind by letting out a long sigh through his nose. “I’ll be down in a bit. Promise.” He muttered, moving to stand until he felt his friend squeezing his arm, the two slowly moving up together. She stared at him with concerned brown eyes, as if trying to determine what was on his mind. 

“He’ll be fine, Nero,” Kyrie said as she reached out and gently cupped her childhood friend’s cheek, running her thumb over it as she smiled gently up at him. “You’re going to find out what’s wrong with him and get him back. After that, you can deal with the rest of your family.” Nero let out a broken laugh at these words, closing his eyes and reaching up with his now human hand, squeezing her hand tightly. “Thanks, Kyrie but he’s not going to get any better if I don’t figure out what the hell he wanted me to find.”

Letting go of her he took another breath, glancing towards the guest bedroom and then back to Kyrie. “I’ll be with you in a minute. I just want to check on him.” He stated, letting go of his friend as he made his way over to where V’s body was kept. Slowly opening the door, as if afraid to wake the summoner from his sleep, he stared down at the deathly pale man’s form and took a breath. “Come on...this isn’t like you.” He muttered, unsure if he was talking to himself or to V at this point. 

Sitting down on the edge of the bed he took a breath, running a hand through his hair before he looked down at his friend’s sleeping face. Boyfriend maybe? You don’t kiss a guy like that before going into a coma for no reason, right? “If you wanted me to find something you could have been less cryptic you know.” The hybrid’s voice was barely above a whisper as he spoke staring at the bedside table now atop which laid V’s treasured book of poems and his trusty steel cane. “What did you ever see in this anyway?” He mused, reaching out and grasping the book by its’ spine, bringing it up to his face to examine it like some foreign object.

A moment passed however and suddenly his vision became blurred, a voice he could not quite grasp whispering in his mind.

**Open your eyes. See the world as we see. It is there...open your eyes.**

Gasping for the air that had suddenly left Nero’s lungs he dropped the book as if it had been burning, hunching over as his now clear mind was filled with a high pitched ringing. He took a shaky breath, blinking rapidly to refocus his vision before once more focusing on the book. “What the hell?” Hesitantly he reached down again, picking up the book with far more care than he had the first time, holding it in both hands and waiting. This time there was no sound, no voice...nothing. Just an ordinary book.

“You keep some weird shit V.” He mused, opening the book and flipping through its’ pages, eyes narrow in thought. “Open my eyes to see the world? They’re already open.” He huffed out, placing the book to the side and standing up, groaning as the room spun around him. One arm stretched forward to brace against the wall, the other coming up to reach his suddenly pounding head, eyes falling shut as he breathed deeply. “Kryie’s right,” The hunter mumbled as he lifted his hand from his head, eyes opening to the room just as it was before. “I’ve been studying this too hard. I need some fresh air.”

With that he reluctantly leaves the room, pausing only a moment to look over his shoulder as if something might have changed. The room was just the same as when he had entered it, however; clean and undisturbed, save for the books new location on the bed, and V still motionless on the bed. With one last shake of his head to get the last of the cobwebs out Nero closed the door, heading to the kitchen where Nico and Kyrie were already eating. 

“There you are! Any longer and I was going to start eating your waffles!” The mechanic teased right before she popped another forkful of the fluffy waffles into her mouth, Nero sitting down in front of his plate. “Oh, I’m sure your,” he stopped, looking at a disapproving Kyrie for a moment and then cleared his throat, “I’m sure you could use the extra fat to cushion your delicate frame.” With that the gunsmith reached over and smacked him on the back of his head, Nero laughing as Kyrie rolled her eyes, pouring him a fresh cup of coffee.

“Any change?” She asked softly, Nero his food slowly before letting out a dissatisfied grunt. “Nothing. Didn’t Trish say she was going to come and have a look at him? “ He asked, eyes turning to Nico who leaned back while nodding her head in confirmation. “She and Lady had a job to do but she’ll probably be here to look at the kid in a couple of days.” Her eyes then grow serious, setting her chair back on the ground and watching Nero in silence.

“Are you sure he’s alive? Clinging on like this isn’t healthy you,” before she got out the rest of that sentence Nero slammed the table with the palm of his hand, glaring at her. “He’s alive! I know he’s alive he’s just...I don’t know!” He growled out, standing up in a huff and grabbing his jacket. “I’m going to take a walk.” 

“Nero!” Kyrie called out as she watched her friend stomp out the door, visibly flinching as he slammed it shut on his way out. The two remaining occupants remain motionless for a moment before the fairer of the two women glares at Nico. “...What?” The mechanic asks, an exasperated groan leaving Kyrie’s mouth as she walks away from the table. “You’re on dish duty, Nico.” “WHAT?!” The mechanic shouted, standing up quick enough to knock her knees against the table, cursing under her breath as Nero’s worried friend watches him stalk off from the window. 

The hunter had shoved his hands in his pockets, setting a random direction to walk as he listened to the sounds of the city of Fortuna waking up to start their days. Cars were starting, horns were blaring, music playing while people chatted with neighbors or on their phones. It was all very normal, calm in comparison to the chaos that had emerged with the Qliphoth. No one wanted to talk about that, preferring to shove those dark times to the wayside and focus on the recovery of the city. Yet if they didn't how were they supposed to prepare for the next time something like this happened? The lines between the supernatural and mundane were blurring, more sightings popping up on the news and yet no one wanted to call it out for what it was.

This world was on the brink of some serious change. This most recent incident was just the first crack in the dam and while the media tried to explain it away more and more cracks were popping up. Soon the dam would break and the world as a whole would be forced to realize they were not as alone as they thought. The monsters under their bed were far too real and humans were in no way prepared to deal with a real demonic war. If things escalated further another massacre like the one in Red Grave City would happen but this time on a Global scale. It was something Nero didn't like to think about, not on top of everything else, but he was left behind for a reason. Dante wouldn't have left him behind like that if things were just going to go in the direction of a happy ending...right?

Stopping in his tracks the young man let out a long breath, running a hand over his face as he tried to regain control of his thoughts. He started off into an alley in hopes the contrast would calm him down but something caught his eye. Curiously he walked down into it, trailing his hand over the brick wall until he found a small, thin hole, slicing clean through to the other side. There were no signs of chipping in the stone, no cracks around it, no sign of erosion that would draw one to believe the hole was natural. No, something made this cut and no ordinary blade could do it. Pressing his hand to it he could feel an echo of familiar power, just barely there but it was a power he had known for years of his life. "Dad was here?" He whispered to himself, trailing his hand on the wall and pausing, finding another feint circle.

"I've seen this before," Nero muttered, tracing the circle with his fingers, licking his lips as he tried to understand the strange symbols. "V?" The moment the summoner's name left his throat his field of vision began to swim, Nero bracing himself against the wall and closing his eyes as images and words suddenly swam through his mind. It was garbled up like someone rewinding a cassette tape too fast and he clenched his eyes shut, gritting his teeth against the pain blooming at his temple.

**Open your eyes Nero. OPEN THEM!**

The command was given in V’s usually calm, cold tone, causing his eyes to shoot open and look around. Except, this wasn’t the alley anymore. It was the same street, sure, but everything else, everyone was different. In fact, everything around him appeared to be as it was before the demon disaster in Red Grave City. What was going on?

Those words should have come out of his mouth but he found his mouth couldn’t move. In fact, the words didn’t even try to come out of his mouth, instead walking in a seemingly random direction, a familiar ‘clicking’ sound filling his ears. That was V’s cane entering his vision! So then...wait. Was this..was he seeing what V had seen before he drew that sigil?

**Remind me why we’re going after this demonic presence again?**

That was Griffin’s voice! That would mean this really was V’s body, his memory that he was experiencing right now. Had this been what the summoner had been trying to tell him by ‘opening his eyes’?

“We are not going after it. I am merely...curious.” V mused, voices echoing like thoughts in Nero’s mind as the scene moved before his eyes. 

**Eh, V, good buddy?** Griffin asked as the summoner stopped in his tracks, letting out a soft ‘tch’ before rushing into an ally. He took out a sharp knife, etching the sigil quickly into the wall while muttering, stepping back just as an afterimage of himself began appearing. “Griffin!” The next thing Nero knew he was watching as the ground quickly shrunk beneath him and that was when he realized that, strangely, he was not seeing through V’s eyes.

As he looked down at the ebony haired poet he concluded it was the blue chicken he was watching through, observing as he carried V up and onto a rooftop. Just in time to watch Vergil stab the after image through the chest, the image falling away like dust.

**What the hell is this guy’s problem?! I mean, sure you were following him but that didn’t mean he had to-**

“Quiet!” V hissed in a low voice, grabbing the bird by his beak to keep it shut, scampering back and out of sight. There he must have remained for a good two minutes before he dared peak over the edge again, Griffin doing the same. 

**Coast clear! You know, for someone notoriously delicate you’ve got a knack for getting in trouble!**

With that V fell to the ground, humming as he lifted a hand in the air, a small blue orb forming within it. “Interesting.” He breathed out, watching the flame flicker, Griffin flying in front of him to observe the flame for himself. 

**So the guy’s dying. Good, we don’t have to do anything further! Job well done, let’s go home!**

Once more the demon familiar was dragged down by his foot, the summoner presenting him with the flame. “This is far from over. Follow his path.”

**You’re joking right?!**

Silence dominated the air before the demon gave, grumbling obscenities as he ascended into the sky to follow their target. 

**What does he even want this guy for? He ain’t a full demon, he can’t make him a familiar!**

The bird hissed out as the images began to fade out, Nero coming to gasping for breath, eyes shooting open and staring up at the sky. He struggled for breath a few moments, heart hammering in his chest as he came back to himself, down on his knees with his head against the wall. With shaky knees Nero stood up, bracing against the wall to keep himself from falling, licking his dry lips as he let the events he had just witnessed repeat in his mind.

“V,” he trailed off, looking down the path he had seen the summoner go, “you came here looking for demons to bind to you but found Vergil. Could you tell what he was up to?” He whispered softly, standing on his own once he had regained full strength. He took in a shaky breath, staring out to Red Grave City, thinking over what had just happened. Now the hunter couldn’t be sure what had triggered the vision...memory? Whatever. However, if he was right, going to his old family estate might provide him with something he could actually use.

Pulling out his cellphone he pressed the first number that came up, pressing it to his ear. 

“Devil May Cry,” Nico’s voice called out through the receiver, “if this is another prank call go suck a,” Nero’s laugh cut her off, shaking his head as he spoke. “If that’s how you’re answering the phone no wonder we haven’t gotten any new jobs. Anyway, I’m heading to Red Grave so I need you to pick me up. I think I got a lead.” He stated, hanging up the phone before she could argue, his eyes fixed on the horizon in determination.

“All right you cryptic sonofabitch. You want me to open my eyes? Fine. This had better be going somewhere though.”


	3. Memories and roadtrips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nero may be focused on the future but there are clearly parts of his past that he is missing as well.

Nero stared at his phone as he waited for Nico to arrive, thoughts swirling into his mind as he tried to fit pieces into the puzzle that was V. If he was right the summoner had come here looking for new demons to make his familiars. It made sense, with all the rumors that surrounded Fortuna and Red Grave City, vastly underestimated by the public. V wasn't like Dante and himself, he likely hadn't begun to attract demons to him so he had to go where there had been sightings and hope there was something he could use. 

So just like his father, V had come here in search of power. He had wondered what those final words to Urizen meant but now they made sense. V needed more power for something but he wasn't as consumed by it as Vergil. The Summoner could have attacked the dying man and might have even had a chance at winning in his crumbling state. This would have granted him the Yamato, though whether he could control the raw power of his father's blade was questionable. However, V did not do any of those things, not even after claiming his humanity. After all, it would have served him better to attack the newborn demon while he was vulnerable, claim his power and leave the human soul to wither away.

V could argue he was after power all he wanted but it was clear he wouldn't power over what's right. The tattooed man had sensed the danger Urizen posed and rather than trying to take his power for himself or simply walking away from a fight that wasn't his V had chosen to put his life on the line instead. Now there was no way he couldn't have known how stupid of a move taking an extra soul was, even dumber approaching the man who might kill him just because he held that small bit of humanity. Why take so many risks, all while fighting at their sides if he didn't have a good heart? 

Shaking his head as the sound of squealing tires filled the air, Nero put his phone away and waited as Nico's van came to a halt in front of him. “I ain't yer cabby ya know.” The mechanic puffed out as Nero opened the van door and slammed it shut, moving to the passenger seat. “Yeah yeah, I'll get you paid. You bring it?” Nero asked, Nico producing the book of poems from her lap which the hunter gingerly took from her gingerly. “Yep. Safe and sound, not a scratch on it!” She beamed, the hybrid pausing before looking at her with narrowed eyes. “Why does that sound like something did happen to it?” The woman's smile turned nervous, clearing her throat as she threw the van into drive, pressing onto the gas. 

“If it helps, wasn't my fault?” She mused, begging to regale the tale of the book's possible near death experience.

 

\----

“What does he think I am, telling me we got to go to Red Grave City outta nowhere?! I ain't his nanny!” The woman growled out, placing her tools lovingly into a toolbox with far more care than necessary as Kyrie began to help her pack up for the trip, placing Nero's emergency duffle bag in the van. “He thinks your his friend and teammate who will help him out when he needs you. And he does you know.” The delicate woman urged, only resulting in Nico letting out an annoyed huff. 

“If he really considered me his friend he'd let me finish the new Devil Breaker Prototype I'm cookin' for him before we went any place! I don't mean to yell but it's hard sometimes to get inspiration when you're always bein’ interrupted!” Slamming a wrench on the table she felt it give, her eyes almost immediately landing on the golden book she had placed on its' edge. Right next to an open can of car oil. “Shit, fuck NO!” The woman shouted as she scrambled to catch the book as the folded table collapsed, feeling the oil run down her perfectly manicured hands, dripping onto the pages of V's most prized possession. 

“I'm dead!” Nico howled after dropping the black stained book covering her face with her clean hand. “When Nero finds out what happened he's gonna do me like that two-headed freak and split me in half!... Kyrie!” She shouted out desperately, rushing to the woman's side. “Ya gotta help me! I'll...I'll head back to the south! Yeah, and you, you can call Nero and tell him I drove off a bridge! He'll believe that comin’ from you, right?!” The now apparently dead woman pleading as she grasped Kyrie's shoulders, staining the material with the dark fluid. It was at that point Kyrie's eyes fell to the book, narrowing her eyes. “I think it's ok.”

“It's not ok!” Nico shouted as she shook her friend's shoulders. “I just destroyed lover boy's book! When Nero finds out he'll,” the words left her throat as the sting of Kyrie's hand connecting with her cheek kicked in, the woman finally escaping her hold. “No I mean, I think the book is fine. Look!” She walked around the puddle and picked up the book lying in the center which was, amazingly enough, as bright and clean as the day Nero first met V. “Give me that!” Nico blurted out after she recovered from her shock, quickly going through the pages and laughing. “It's ok! Holy fuck this is...this is some kind of waterproof, dirt proof book!” She beamed, Kyrie walking over in a huff. 

“Well, V did read it in the middle of fighting demons and there's not a scratch on it.” She helpfully pointed out, Nico taking in a deep breath, slowly exhaling as he heart calmed down. “Yer right. V must have put some sort of spell to make sure his favorite book wouldn't get damaged.” After making sure the book didn't have so much as a bent page she quickly rushed to put the book safely in her van, pausing and looking over her shoulder. “Think he can magic my work clothes like that when he wakes up?” A groan of exasperation left the smaller woman's throat, waving Nico off as she turned on her heel. “You owe me a new shirt.” 

\-------

Nero glared at his mechanic as she went through the story, having thoroughly checked the book himself before he shook his head. “You're taking me to the old home in Red Grave for free.” He told her, the mechanic opening her mouth for a moment before letting out a defeated sigh, staring out the windshield of her car. “Yeah, I deserve that.” She stated bluntly, drumming her fingers as the silence went on for a few moments, Nero flipping through the pages of the tome to ensure it was unharmed.

“Why are we headin’ to Red Grave in the first place? Thought we cleared up all our business there for now.” Nico finally questioned, the hunter closing the book now that he was satisfied it had indeed survived the incident unscathed. “I think V did something to me before he passed out.” He mused, the woman smirking, the quip leaving her lips before she had to think it over. “I’m pretty sure he tried to get laid before he became a Sleepin’ Beauty.” 

Nero gave her a hot glare as his face began to flush a dark red, clearing his throat and looking away from her. “What I mean is I’ve been seeing...visions whenever I come into contact with anything important to V. Like back there, I actually found out where V ran into my father before he became Urizen.” He finally explained, Nico nodding her head in agreement, the words taking a minute to fully process in her mind. “Wait. WHAT?!” The mechanic explained, slamming on the breaks at a stop sign with so abruptly Nero’s body almost left his seat. 

“Who taught you how to drive?!” Nero shouted out, the mechanic glaring at him as he spoke. “Nevermind that! You’ve been seein’ shit and you haven’t told me or Kyrie?! What if this is serious Nero! You saw what happened to V, what if you’re catchin’ it?!” She exclaimed, Nero grumbling in agitation as he adjusted himself in the car seat, deciding to put his seatbelt on. “First, it just started today, right before dinner and it only happens when I come into contact with something important to V. So far at least.” The hybrid mused, waving his hand dismissively.

“But that’s how I know he came across my father here. I’m guessing before all this he was looking for more demons to make contracts with and thought my dad WAS a demon for a bit. Almost got him killed, but V managed to escape. He did follow him to Dante’s old home in Red Grave City though. That’s why I’m going.” Seeing his partner was unconvinced Nero added, “V didn’t exactly give me anything to go on before he went into a coma. He told me to find The Gates of Hell and the ‘Creator of Destruction’. This is the first real clue I have and I...I have to try Nico. Please.”

Now the hunter wasn’t prone to begging but by the looks of it, he was pretty damn close, the southern bell rolling her eyes while starting to drive again. “Damn, you’ve got it bad huh Nero?” She asked, the white-haired man looking up from his lap and raising a brow. “You weren’t this torn up after you found out that Dante ad your pops were locked in hell for God only knows how long! Your boy takes a nap though and you look like someone just kicked your puppy!” Nico teased, Nero puffing out his cheeks for a moment and looking back out the car window, resting his chin on the palm of his hand.

“Look I get it. V is important to you but that’s why you’ve got to tell us when this sort of weird crazy shit starts happenin’!” She continued, glancing at her partner from the corner of her eye before starting up again. “Kyrie is yer best friend and I’m yer partner. We’re supposed to help each other out when we find ourselves knee deep in demon shit! Stop bein’ so proud and learn to ask for help every once in a blue moon!” Letting out an exasperated sigh the woman reached for her cigarettes, popping one into her mouth and digging for her lighter.

“Look, I ain’t one to make promises I don’t know I can keep.” She mumbled around the cancer stick, puffing out a thin line of smoke. “But I still got the number of that occult writer who pointed me in yer direction.” These words caught Nero’s attention, snapping him back into focus as his head perked up, zoning in on the driver. “Now I don’t know about any ‘Gates of Hell’ or ‘Creator of Destruction’ but maybe, MAYBE he’s heard something. So if,” she quickly holds up her hand to keep Nero from talking, “IF I can get a hold of him, I promise I’ll ask. The worst that can happen is he doesn’t know shit about it.”

A sudden wave of relief washed over the hunter’s spirit as Nico stated this, feeling some of the heavy burdens lift off of his shoulders. “I...thanks, Nico. I’d really appreciate that.” Those words of gratitude gave the mechanic a look of shock to her face, looking to the man in disbelief. “Did you just thank me? Fer nothin’? Hold on a sec!” She stated, grabbing for her phone and juggling it for a moment. “Just let me get to the record option so I can get that on record!” Nero rolled his eyes at his friend’s joke, playfully shoving her shoulder and smiling tiredly in her direction.

“You can try again after you get ahold of your contact. Right now keep your eyes on the damn road!” His laughter was interrupted by a yawn, a wave of fatigue coming over him as he sunk into the passenger's seat. “Fine.” Nico relented, putting her cellphone back down. “Look, you obviously been through some shit today, so why don’t you head on back and take a nap huh? I’ll let you know if I need a break from drivin’ or if we’re making a stop.” With those words of reassurance, the hunter nodded his head, unbuckling his seatbelt and heading to the small couch to lay down. It wasn’t the most comfortable place for a nap but it always did in a pinch and it was always better than the floor.

Taking a moment to stare up at V’s book, Nero let out a tired sight before he placed it on the desk table near the couch.  I’m going to save you V. Just you wait.  With that thought in mind the youth closed his eyes curling slightly into the couch as he let the sound of the van’s tires rolling against the smooth pavement lull him to sleep.

\-----

“Nero! Nero wake up!” Nero groaned loudly as his shoulders were shaken, pushing the offending appendages away before turning and covering himself with more covers. “Five more minutes.” The youth whined, curling deeper into the blankets until he felt one of his pillows yanked out from under his head, the pillow being used as a weapon against him as his assailant laughed. “Come on! Get up!” Kyrie laughed out loud, the young man growling as he flipped off the covers, pausing when he saw the young girl in front of him. She was a child in a white dress, red hair in a ponytail, hands behind her back as she rocked on the heels of her feet.

“Kyrie?” He muttered softly, unsure of what was going on as he slowly emerged from the bed. The girl tilted his head at him, narrowing his eyes and laughing. “Jeeze, you were sleeping really hard huh? Come on, get dressed!” She beamed, practically skipping to the door and opening it, looking over her shoulder with a smile. “The Order is getting important visitors today and Credo wants us both up and ready to put our best foot forward!” She narrows her eyes at him, looking serious for a brief moment. “So try to keep your shenanigans to a minimum for a little while, ok?” She asked before leaving Nero alone in his room, confused.

“Ugh. Fine.” He mutters as he moves to the mirror to get himself together, at least wanting to put on a show for Kyrie and Credo if nothing else. The fifteen-year-old hummed as he brushed out his long hair before getting dressed in his normal attire, grabbing Red Queen from the wall and sliding it onto his back before heading to find Kyrie at the church. He knew the Order was expecting someone important, someone who could aid in their fight against demons but other than that information was kept under a tight lid. It should be good to see what all the fuss was about.

“You’re late,” Credo growled out as the young Knight approached, Nero, smirking and giving his friend a tired wave as he walked to stand by Kyrie’s side. “I know, I know. Soooo...why is this important and why am I here again?” He questioned nonchalantly, a long sigh leaving the Knight Captain’s lips before he spoke. “These two women know a great deal about the light magic that was once lost to this world. They might even know where to find it so Vicar Sanctus invited them here as our guests for the Festival. If you play nice,” he growled those words out in warning, “we might gain powerful allies in our fight against the forces of darkness.”

Letting out an agitated huff, Nero shook his head, spreading out his arms with a smile on his face. “I keep telling you if you put me on the field we can get rid of these demons as quick as lightning. But noooo it’s training this, training that,” he mocked, receiving a harsh jab to his side by Kyrie, who nodded in the direction of a pure black car that was rolling up to the Church’s bottom steps. The man who emerged from the passenger side door appeared to be a middle-aged man wearing a tan hat and long scarf, moved quickly to open the back passenger door, only to run into it face first as it was thrust open from inside. 

“Well, isn’t this beautiful.” Even from here the voice of the woman in the vehicle sounded like velvet and damn those legs! Stepping out the woman was wearing a long white dress with flowing sleeves and a nice v-neck, white brimmed hat trimmed with gold. “What do you think sister? Isn’t this place a sight to behold?” Short ebony hair peaked out from the brim of the hat as a second figure emerged from the car, as lanky and beautiful as the first. However, it was not the black suit hugging her frame or the blush of her skin that caught his eye. It was a singular, rare trait that he had only seen on one other person, every time he looked in the mirror. White hair that cascaded down just past her hips, perfectly straight despite the nearly endless supply of it.

 

“Nero!” Kyrie hissed as she jabbed her friend’s side, glaring at him once she had noticed his ogling at the two newcomers. “What?! Don’t tell me they aren’t hot!” The teen grumbled out, watching as Agnus himself moved down the stairs to greet the two. He was trying to hide how curious he was but there was little to be done. His own hair had always been a point of ridicule to those around him and now here was another with that same snowy white hair. “The two lovely Miss Dawns! Your beauty is only proceeded by your reputations!” The head researcher wasted no time in kissing up to the important visitors, the sisters looking over to him with matching smirks. “And you must be Agnus. Thank you for your kind invitation.” The woman in the white dress mused as the woman in the black dress moved past him, looking around with a content home.

“It reminds me of our childhood home in Vigrid. Ah, such memories.” Her tone turned sad as the researcher briefly bowed his head in respect of the two women. “I heard of the terrible natural disaster that happened there. So unfortunate. Such a loss will only be rivaled in history next to the like of Pompeii!” Oh, he was laying it on thick, the dramatic lift to his voice, the tear supposedly in his eye. “That was no natural attack, Agnus.” The woman in black hissed out, narrowing her eyes at him from beneath her hat.

“Though I suspect you had your suspicions on such, as we do.” The woman mused, Agnus frowning and letting out a sigh. “I had hoped to avoid such unpleasant talk until later when the Vicar arrives to greet you himself. It is my responsibility, along with our young Knight Captain, and our highest honor to show you around the Order of the Sword’s fair city of Fortuna!” He bowed once more, earning a laugh from the black-haired woman, making her way up the stairs. “I am sure there is much to see in a city of such rustic splendor. I,” she paused, looking over her shoulder at the car, chuckling.

“Luciel. It appears we are missing someone.” She singsonged out. The white-haired woman, now named ‘Luciel’, paused and looked to the car as well, letting out a sigh. “Valentine. It will do you no good to give our gracious hosts the cold shoulder and you will have to meet them at some point.” The seemingly empty space of the car was silent for a moment longer before slowly a third and final figure emerged, Nero’s breath suddenly catching in his throat.

Like the two women this young man, perhaps his own age, was thin and lanky, pale skin striking an impressive image against the black car behind him. From here one could see his eyes were a darker color, his frame covered by a thin sweater and vest, both with a plunging neckline the put his collar bone on display. What would stick with Nero most however was the fluffy white hair that fell over one eye and how almost immediately the uninterested young man looked up at Nero and locked eyes with him and how he lips quirked into an easy smirk while his eyes narrowed in a clear challenge.

Oh...he was fucked.

\----

“Hey! Nero, wake up!” The demon hunter bolted up with a start, letting out a breath as he rubbed the back of his head, looking up at Nico with a frown. “Come on, got to stop for gas. Go in there and get me a pack of cigarettes will you?” She asked while hopping out of the V, Nero swinging his legs over the couch and standing up, rolling his shoulders as his brows furrowed in thought. Had that been a dream or a memory and if it was the second then...why didn’t he remember it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((I know there are bits of this that feel like filler but I wanted to bring Nico and Nero closer together as a team and establish she's part of the family as well. Anyway, I'm sure by now some of you may be guessing where I'm going with V, well, Valentine's origin, but I'm going to let it be a mystery for just a bit longer~ Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also, added note, V's hair is white here because he has yet to make a contract with nightmare, hence the demonic influence is not there yet. I did so much research on Wiki about the dmc 4 game before writing this chapter but I know I likely got some things wrong so correct me if you spot something blatantly obvious, but keep in mind it's cannon divergent so I did make tweaks here and there.
> 
> Thanks again!))


	4. An unexpected tag-along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nero finally leans on his friends to map out a plan to help V. Turns out, he has one more ally he can count on. (slight nsfw warning.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Putting a nsfw warning on this for very brief, probably poorly written nsfw content. Also, I am thinking of writing something of a sister fic for this, focusing more on V's childhood with Bayonetta and Jeanne as parents. Thoughts? Suggestions? Tips? Anyway, hope you all continue to enjoy and read this horrible train wreck! ))

Ten minutes of fueling, snack shopping and bickering about car parts later, Nico and Nero sat at the small couch over a plate of nachos and pulled pork, the cellphone on the table on speakerphone. “So, you were having crippling visions that left you unconscious...and you didn’t tell me?” Kyrie’s voice came out both concerned and disappointed from the other end of the line, the hunter sighing and nodding his head, swallowing before he spoke. “Yeah. I know, I know. Nico told me I was being an idiot about not cluing you into what’s going on so, here we are now.” Nero stated, a soft hum coming from the other end of the line. “Did she also hit you on the back of the head for being an asshole?” “What? No-” Nero’s protest was cut off as the mechanic struck the back of his head as the woman had requested, smirking.

Hearing the audible hiss and protests of ‘don’t get that nasty cheese in my hair’, Kyrie let out a relieved laugh. “That’s better. So then you’re heading to Red Grave to see if V left you any kind of clues at Dante’s childhood home.” She inquired, Nico, leaning back and propping her feet up on the table, Nero sneering and moving their food away from her boots. “And while Nero’s poking about the ol’ Sparda stompin’ grounds I’m going to be talkin’ to my old contacts. With V’s flair for the dramatic, I’ve got some doubts that the ‘Gates of Hell’ are the same gates Dante is stuck behind.”

“Don’t forget my dad.” Nero pointed out as he took a swig of his coke, setting the bottle down as Nico rolled her eyes. “Right. Can’t forget the bastard that deserves to be down there more than anyone else in the world right now. You know after the deaths of thousands of humans, destruction of an entire city and the portal to hell he opened.” Taking a drag of her cigarette the inventor let out a long stream of smoke before speaking again. “No offense to you, Nero.” The apology was added in a tone that suggested the offense was pointed directly at the blue Sparda twin. His only response was a grunt of acknowledgment while flexing his now human hand, wiggling his fingers with a soft chuckle.

“Speaking of those two and hell,” Kyrie interrupted, “I noticed something about V while I was checking up on him.” Nero shot out of his seat and went to grab the phone before his childhood friend spoke again. “Nothing’s changed from when you brought him in but I was looking at a photo Nico took before you went to fight Urizen. Some of his tattoos are missing.” This new revelation brought a look of concern to the man’s face, sitting back up and scrunching his eyebrows in thought. “Now that you mention it, I think it’s been like that since he passed out.” The hunter trailed off in thought, allowing his partner to pick up right where he left off.

“It was probably the damn chicken! He seems like the type to get gone while the gettin’ is good!” She growled out those words while the hunter shook his head in response, foot tapping against the ground. “It doesn’t work like that. Griffon is bound to V by a contract, the same as Shadow and Nightmare. As long as V is alive, Griffon can’t abandon him, not even if he wants to. The only reason he’d leave V’s side is if V gave him an order or if it was part of the contract.” The hybrid added helpfully, Nico shaking her head as if she didn’t quite believe what Nero was saying but that was all right. She could have her doubts, it didn’t change the facts or at least what Nero felt were the facts. V had been vague about how his powers worked.  
“I’m glad you brought him up though Kyrie. Do you remember the sisters of Dawn that came to visit Fortuna when we were kids?” Silence was his only answer, Nico raising a brow around her mouthful so the white-haired demon continued. “Two beautiful women, like, send Nico into a drooling mess beautiful. One had long white hair, I think her name was Lucille?” Now he could hear Kyrie humming in thought, trying to recall if she remembered anything about such a woman before she spoke in a confused tone. “Sorry Nero, I don’t remember ever meeting someone like that. Why?” A frustrated sigh left Nero’s lips as he rested his elbows on his knees, closing his eyes before continuing.

“I think these visions might be digging up some old memories of mine. This isn’t the first time we’ve run into V.” He said firmly, Nico swallowing hard before she turned her attention fully towards Nero. “Wait, really? But I thought ya said that V was an enigma wrapped in mystery or some poetic shit like that.” She received a playful punch to the arm for her trouble, Nero turning his attention back to the conversation. “Actually, I think I may know his real name. Valentine. We were maybe fifteen when he came with those two women to discuss something with the Sanctus. Agnus was particularly eager; if he kissed their asses any more and they’d have charged him.”

Nico snorted around her drink, covering her mouth before swallowing hard and bursting into laughter, Kyrie’s voice barely audible as the mechanic cackled. “It’s strange but I don’t remember any of this. I think there are some older folks who were part of the Order that still live here, I’ll try asking them to see if they have anything you can go on.” Nero smiled as she said this, nodding his head as he reached down to pick up the phone. “Thanks, Kyrie. Remind me to buy you something nice the next chance I get.” “Don’t worry about it.” His friend’s voice, kind and soft, turned childish and disgusted. “I’m going to hang up now because you both eat like pigs. Bye Nero.” With that, she hung up, Nico snorting and shaking her head as she grabbed another nacho to eat.

“I like Kyrie but she doesn’t know what she’s missin’ out on. Greasy station food is the best!” She beamed, chomping on the nacho to prove a point as the man simply shook his head, batting her hand away when she went to grab another handful. “Hey! You’re hogging all the good stuff in the middle, hands off!” He growled out, reaching behind his head after a moment, pulling away his fingers and wincing. “Ugh, you actually **DID** get cheese in my hair. Thanks.” He grumbled out, taking another bite but making no move yet to go to the van’s shower, Nico simply chuckling under her breath. 

“That’s the least you deserve for worryin’ Kyrie an’ me.” She mused, pausing to take a sniff of the air, sneering as she stood up and wiped her hands. “Now that I’ve had a chance to stew in it, I can tell it’s you an not the gas station bathroom just clingin’ to yer clothes. Go hop in the shower or...I don’t know, strap on to the roof or something.” She joked, the white-haired man raising a brow and shaking his head. “I do not stink that bad.” Only once Nico had made her way back to the front of the van did he take a moment to quickly sniff his armpit, frowning deeply as he turned his head away.

“Ok, maybe I do need that shower.” He mumbled, going to the back of the van to rifle through the duffle bag Kyrie had packed him, picking out some clean clothes and opening the bathroom door. “Hey, no sudden stops all right? You remember what happened last time!” Nero teased, opening the bathroom door and closing it shut behind him, setting the clean clothes on the sink. Of the entire van this was, thankfully, it’s the cleanest part, though that was not saying much considering the state of the rest of the vehicle. Still, his only real complaint was the size of the room, having to stand carefully place his dirty clothes off to the side so they didn’t land in the waste bin or toilet.

Turning the water to a scalding hot temperature he sighed, arching his head towards the ceiling as the water eased over his aching muscles. He’d been so focused on trying to figure out how to help V that he really had been neglecting his own needs as of late. It was only now that the women in his life were actively helping him in his search for answers that the hunter could take a moment to breathe, realize he hadn’t done much aside from shaving his facial hair in the morning and was living on a short supply of chips and coffee. At the rate, he was going to odds of him dying from starvation or exhaustion far outweighed any threat a demon could pose.

Though...speaking of his ‘needs’. He opened one eye and glanced towards the door, hearing the van’s radio blaring on some random rock station as a smirk came to his lips. A quick one wouldn’t hurt, right? Not like Nico was going to stop the car, bust into the bathroom and yell at him to stop jerking off. Closing his eyes he takes in a breath, running his hand first behind his back and then down his torso. 

In his mind's eye it’s not his own hand but V’s instead, there in the shower with him, a smirk on his face as the limited space inside the bathroom forces them to press closer. His hair would be wet and sticking to his face, bangs pushed aside so they wouldn’t be blocking those beautiful green eyes for a change. V is just a bit shorter than himself so he’s probably be staring up at him as his hand traveled downward, reciting some form of poetry that Nero would joke was referencing a certain part of his anatomy. He didn’t know if that would earn him an eye-roll or perhaps one of those rare laughs but the hunter did know it would earn a smile from the summoner.

V would take his time, tracing every scar, every muscle he could find as the hand made his way down. He’d tease him, tell him to be patient when Nero urged him forward, his own hands grasping at those thin hips to draw him closer. The hunter wondered briefly what sound he would make at the sudden contact. Would V let out a short gasp, a low moan, or perhaps bite his lip and let out no noise at all. He was a silent dude normally and Dante had always said the quiet ones were always loud in private. Getting off topic though, something V would not abide by as his hand traveled down further, just barely brushed against curled white hairs then----

**Are you SERIOUSLY going to jerk off to the image of your unconscious boyfriend?!**

The clarity of those words shouted in a tone of disgust that was so clearly not his own conscious caused his eyes to shoot open, stumbling back and wincing when the back of his head collided with the shower.

**HA! That’s what you get, filthy perv! Honestly, what does V see in you.**

As the ringing in his head died down Nero opened up his eyes, frowning deeply and turning off the water, staring at the ground for a moment as he tried to put the pieces together. “...Griffon?”

**Wow, you actually do have a brain! I didn’t think you had one for a second there, it’s so cozy in here. Plenty of room to spread my wings!.** The cackling that followed was so familiar that it left no doubt in his mind that the voice in his head could belong to none other than the bird demon. So then V hadn’t been betrayed, the summoner had just somehow attached Griffon to himself instead.

 

If that was the case though, where were the markings that were a staple of V’s image? Nero stared at his hands, arms, torso, legs, every inch of skin he could see but there was not a mark to be found. Not a single black etching that would have made him think for a second that the bird had been with him this entire time.

**I would ask how you could miss it but I can count on my hands how many times these past two weeks you’ve brushed your teeth. News flash buddy, I don’t have hands!**

Nero once more went perfectly still, letting the words sink in his mind before he stepped out of the shower quickly and went over to the sink, using his towel to wipe the fog from the mirror rather than dry himself off first. Once he could see his own face staring back he opened up his mouth and, lo and behold, there it was. On parts of his tongue and the inside of his cheek, there were the black markings so often associated with V, the final piece of proof proving he wasn’t going crazy.

“You’re in my head.” The hunter whispered in shock, taking the towel and drying himself off as he started to feel far more exposed than he would like. He wasn’t new to be naked in front of anyone, hell he was damn proud of it, but Griffon was part of V and something about that made Nero feel a new level of vulnerability he wasn’t used to. “That’s...incredibly awkward.” He mumbled under his breath as he began to pull on his clothes, the bird letting out a huff before speaking.

**You think this is awkward for you? Try switching places with me! The amount of time you spend staring at V’s face is sickening!** The bird’s cackling echoed in his mind as the hunter got dressed in new clothes, grabbing the toothbrush and sighing as he went to work. He did feel stupid for missing something that felt so obvious now, yet at the same time how could he have known that was where V put the...oh.

“The kiss.” He muttered, rubbing his cheek as he remembered the summoner’s last moments awake, the demon letting out a click of acknowledgment at the man’s words. “...That guy can do some talented things with his tongue.” The thought sent a smirk back to Nero’s face, Griffon letting out an undignified squawk before he began to shout in protest.

**Hey! What did I say about that line of thinking, get your head out of the gutter!!**

The hunter laughed, looking at his eyes for a moment to ensure there were no other changes before simply sitting down on the toilet, closing his eyes as he tried to gather up his thoughts. “Why'd you wait two weeks to say anything?” He finally asked, the bird's clacking beak ringing in his head. **You and I don’t have a contract so I’m relying on my reserve energy at this point. Just being able to talk to you now is difficult!** The demon hybrid nodded his head in slight understanding, rubbing the back of his head. 

“So you're the one telling me to open my eyes. WAIT!” He grinned, standing up and looking at himself in the mirror as if he could talk to Griffon easier there. “You can tell me where the Gates of Hell are! And,” the hunter was interrupted by Griffon's clearing throat, a sigh echoing in his mind. **I'd love to make this easier on you kid, really. The longer V is in that state the closer to actual death he gets. The thing is though, my contract literally says I can't.** Before Nero could start to argue his new ‘roommate's continued. **Right now V is in Limbo which is close enough to death to affect my contract. The day I became his familiar he gave explicit orders; anything happens to him I keep my big beak shut. I ain’t allowed to say anything about his family to anyone. Not even friends.**

Nero sighed as his back hit the bathroom wall, sliding down until he was sitting on the floor, staring up at the ceiling. “You’d think V would be smarter than to make a rule that could obviously fuck him over.” He grumbled, the bird clicking his beak before speaking once more. **Usually, I’d agree but the kid was ten and it was his first time summoning a demon all by himself. Ah, his mommies were so proud that day.** “Ten?!” Nero shouted out, eyes growing wide at the thought. Well, that certainly explained how close he and Griffon were.

**It’s pretty common knowledge so I can say this. Both of his mothers are witches of the highest caliber. However, the choice to pursue the same path they walk was entirely of his own free will.** Nero listened to those words, closing his eyes and letting out a thoughtful hum. “His mothers...they wouldn’t also happen to be incredibly beautiful. One with short black hair and glasses, the other with long white hair?” He asked, the answering squawk of shock enough to confirm his suspicions. “I don’t think this is the first time I’ve met V. He visited Fortuna with those women several years ago. Valentine, right?” Nero asked hopefully, wondering if perhaps he was beginning to unwrap the mystery that was ‘V’.

**No.** That one word shot a bullet through the hunter’s heart, the young man wincing as he shook his head. **But I do remember visiting Fortuna! Or at least preparing for the trip...I think? Huh.** That perked Nero’s interest, the man slowly coming to his knees to look back into the mirror. “Wait, you don’t remember either?” He asked, the bird clicking his beak in agitation. **The whole ‘during’ portion is all fuzzy, which means something happened that wrecked V’s memory too. Something big, which lines up to the end of the trip.**

**Someone or something attacked V. Got him good too, tore up his leg a good bit. It’s why he started using a cane blade as less of an accessory and more as a tool. That was a rough couple of years after, let me tell ya. Whatever happened, it might have affected you too.** The hybrid closed his eyes in thought, fingers tapping against the edge of the sink. “Let’s see. If I was fifteen the last major event that happened would have been…!” His eyes shot open, looking down at the arm that once held the Yamato. “The demon attack from Metis Forest. It awoke my demon blood and Kyrie had been hurt.” 

**If V got caught up in something like that I doubt he would have come out unscathed. Seems like the pieces line up.** Nero clenched his face, nodding his head in determination before he smiled at the image. “So, if I just continue to uncover memories, mine and V’s, maybe I’ll find these Gates of Hell V told me about.” He mused, running a hand through his hair, taking a deep breath before letting out a sigh. “Right. So, first, we take a trip to the old mansion then it’s back to Fortuna. Probably." The hunter groaned out, placing his head against the window, closing his eyes as he began to gather up the confused thoughts in his mind. That train of thought was further derailed however when the door to the bathroom was wrenched open, Nico giving him a hard stare.

"Who the hell are you talking to?!" The mechanic asked as she poked at his chest, Nero holding up his hands in defense, a weak smile coming to his face. "I'm not going crazy! Look!" He laughed, sticking out his tongue and pulling the corner of his mouth, revealing some of the black marks. "I found Griffon!" Those words were distorted by the obstruction in his mouth, Nico raising a brow and leaning closer for a moment to inspect those marks. "....V did that with his tongue? Damn. Must have been one hell of a kiss."

** Just how deep in the gutter are you two?! **


	5. The first strand unravels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the discovery that V left him his demon familiar Griffon, Nero begins to make his way to where V's journey to Urizen began; the place of his birth. Before he can reach his destination Nero begins to learn more about V, and the enigma that is this mysterious poet begins to unravel. Just as he is learning more about the man he loves, a threat descends from the last place he expects it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to take a second to thank everyone who is reading and supporting this fic. You make writing it a real joy and I honestly find no trouble in churning out chapters as I have been. However, I now plan on writing a sister fic going in greater detail about V's cannon divergent orgins and plan on doing a chapter for it, chapter for this one, ect. So look out for it coming soon!
> 
> P:S - Afterthought - I know demons get the majority of their power from human blood but, in my mind at least, a humans blood is the closest to their soul a demon can get without formally making a contract. That's why a demon would need to steal the blood of thousands of humans to create the apple. It's like a watered down version of the soul if you will, at least that's how I think of it in this fic.

“You know,” Nico began, the van nearing Red Grave’s city limit, “I think I preferred the demons coming out of hell and murderin’ everyone. Less of a headache.” The mechanic mumbled as she glanced over to her friend, considering him for a moment. “V’s this whole other kind of mystery. Summoner, son to witches, apparently got tangled in whatever made you go all demon in the first place! It’s all just one tangled up mess!” She sighed, running a hand through her hair as Nero acknowledged her with a grunt, Griffon screaming in his mind.

 **Warlock! Tell her he’s a Warlock! Huge difference!** Nero winced, holding the side of his head and letting out a long, aggravated sigh. “I am not going to be the middleman between you two.” There’s a pause of blessed silence in the van, nothing but the rolling of the vehicle's wheels before Nero spoke once more. “V isn’t a summoner, he’s a Warlock.” “And Griffon isn’t a demon, he’s a chicken.” Nico quipped without missing a beat, Griffon fuming in Nero’s mind. **When I get out of here I’m gonna rip her throat out! Just wait, I’ll,** Nero clenched his eyes shut, gritted his teeth before he ripped off his seatbelt.

“Stop the van Nico!” The hunter ordered, grabbing his things as the mechanic brought the van to a stop, looking over her shoulder. “Uh, ain’t your stop more than a couple miles off?” She asked, the hunter rolling his shoulders before shaking his head. “You’re both acting like twelve-year-olds! I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I’m separating the two of you before I get a headache!“ “Hey, I can’t help it if the bird brain is in your brain!” She sing-songed out, the hybrid shaking his head and opening the door, jumping out of the van and slamming it shut behind him. “Just focus on finding your contact, Nico.”

With a dismissive wave, she drove off, Nero shoving his hands into his pockets, walking down the street in a huff. “What is your problem?” Nero hissed under his breath, keeping his head down so the people walking past him wouldn’t think he was a crazy nutjob talking to himself. “What did Nico ever do to you?” **It’s her high and mighty attitude, not me!** When Nero answered his quip with not a single word the demon continued. **Look, I’ll admit the woman does good work on short notice, but she ain’t no Leonardo Da Vinci. That title goes to the guy who created V’s cane!** Now that gave Nero something to think about, remembering V’s last words to him in the Qliphoth. 

“The Creator of Destruction I’m guessing?” **One in the same!** The demon cawed out, a pleased purr leaving his throat at the memory of this supposed Creator. However, now knowing this person was a arms dealer suddenly made V’s words make sense. Weapons were created for the sole purpose of destroying something or someone and whoever made V’s cane had to be someone who knew a great deal about him. Someone V could trust if shit started to hit the fan.

 **Now that guy, woo boy! He can make a gun! And a sword. And...really, he can make just about anything. V’s mummy has a pair of ice skates she uses to kick ass made by him! ICE SKATES!** The bird cackled out in laughter, Nero smiling slightly and then faltered for a second, thinking over his next question. “Hey, Griffon. Can you...tell me about them? I know you can’t tell me who they are or where they are but I...well.” He cleared his throat, smiling as memories flooded his mind. “I just...I want to know more about V. Not what his weaknesses and strengths are but who he is. Like, you said you met him when he was ten? You have to know him better than most.”

For once Griffon had no immediate response, perhaps pondering on whether or not sharing that sort of information would break his contract. However, as the length of that silence wore on it become worrying, Nero clearing his throat and looking to the sky. “Still with me there birdy?”Thankfully the silence lasted only a few seconds longer before the demon made himself known once more. **Yeah, sorry. It’s just….it really didn’t seem like that long of a time until I started thinking about it. I mean, in Inferno things are so different. You’re always worried about bein’ devoured by some other demon rather than what day it is, to the point time doesn’t exist. Up here, even now, every second seems to fly by. Still not used to it.**

Nero frowned at those words, thinking over what the demon was telling him and in his own mind, it made sense. Sparda, well, his grandfather, wasn’t an evil demon. His uncle and father were demons and...well, his father’s morality was questionable but when it came down to it they would both protect humanity and while Nero could not claim to be a saint he certainly wasn’t an entity of destruction either. So there had to be other demons who weren’t ‘evil’ either, demons who probably didn’t do so well in hell where the worst of the worst go.

“You must have had it rough. You, Shadow and Nightmare.” The hybrid hummed out under his breath, the bird clicking his beak in response. **Eh, Nightmare was ok. It’s more like V helped it get a hold of its’ own existence. Shadow….huh.** Nero rose a brow as the demon continued to speak. **I can’t remember when V got her. Maybe it was after the incident? She’s probably more protective of V than even ME.** The bird exclaimed which the hunter could see now that he thought about how the big cat would act around her summoner. Always at his feet, in front of him, the first to react whenever he stumbled. The mother of the group, he thought randomly, shaking his head as they traveled.

Three weeks and the scars left behind by Urizen’s demonic plans were still visible, construction and relief efforts going on at every turn. While some roads could be prepared others were lost, bridges being built over those broken parts so they could eventually be used once more. It was surreal how it felt walking through the city when last he was there he was fighting off demons at every turn. **Got to admit, your dad is one hell of an idiot.** Griffon bluntly remarked, Nero letting out an aggravated sigh as he had heard this a dozen times by now. “Yeah yeah, I know. Kill thousands of humans, destroyed most of a city, nearly ended the world just to settle a sibling rivalry. And he still lost.”

 

 **Well, there’s all that.** The the demon began, **Not what I was going to say though. The idiot threw away his humanity to try and get stronger! I mean, what kind of idiot demon just throws away a perfectly good human soul! Do you even know why we try to get them?!** Now this gave Nero pause, the human staring into the window of a shop as if he could see Griffon on his shoulder, waiting for him to elaborate further. **Ok, you don’t. Well, it goes like this; demons do not change on our own. A demon could live a thousand years but if all they do is exist they’ll only ever be as strong as they started out and I’m talkin’ mind body and soul.**

 **You humans are something though! An entire city is destroyed, lives lost, crazy shit happens, and what do you do? You come back and reclaim everything that ya lost! You change, you adapt, you fight and get stronger with every second of every day. Your lives may be a blink of an eye to some of the Overlord’s of hell, but you probably accomplished more in that blink than they ever did sitting on their ass! And what does your pop do? Just leaves his human soul there like it’s just going to garbage!** Well, that was new. Almost every demon he had ever met with the smarts to talk called humans weak and pathetic while Griffon was talking about them like they were some form of unstoppable force.

“No offense but I’m pretty sure the demons did more damage to Red Grave city than we did to the demons.” Nero pointed out, hearing the bird ruffle his feathers inside his mind as if contemplating how he should respond. **It ain’t yer bodies that are strong though. It’s your souls that pack a punch! That’s why we demons are always making deals for them! I could eat a thousand demon souls, and I’ve probably gotten close, but just a single human soul would really give me a power boost! Eh, can’t though, part of the ol’ contract. Ahem, anyway, that’s why what happened to V happened. Your dad’s human soul was so strong, so determined that it began to burn V from the inside out. Human bodies just can’t handle that kind of power! Your dad though, I’m guessing he always relies on his demonic strength than his human spirit. No wonder he keeps losing.**

Looking down at the hand that once held the Devil Bringer, Nero curled and uncurled his fingers, letting the demon's words sink in. So that’s what he had meant then. When Griffon was talking about strength he hadn’t been merely speaking about physical strength, which so many demons focused on, but the strength of one's spirit. If demons were never changing it would make sense why they would seek out strong souls to take. It was the only way they COULD change. “So, V took my father’s humanity into himself, knowing what it would do to him?” Nero asked as he began to walk again, the guilt of what his family had done to the man who was determined to help them, even if it was his choice.

 **Yes. And the fucker did it anyway.** Griffon angrily growled out, Nero looking up at the caution signs, the police around the area protecting the citizens by preventing anyone from going through. Of course, there was a crowd of people gathered, trying to reclaim their homes, but that didn’t make things easier for him. “Great. Hey bird brain, got any ideas on how to get past these guys?” He asked, the demon remaining silent before clicking his beak. **It’s risky and I don’t even know if you can pull it off but if you can we won’t have any problems with the roadblocks going forward.** Nero nodded his head, heading into the alleyway while rolling his shoulders. 

He could always try to call upon his devil trigger but that wasn’t smart to do in a city recovering from a demon attack that could easily be sent into a panic if a two-headed snake decided to pop out of nowhere. If Griffon knew of another way through without being seen, he would take it. Besides, the demon was V’s oldest friend, that had to afford him some level of trust, right? **Fortunately the line between here and the other realms has become pretty thin, so getting into Purgatorio should be a piece of cake, even for you.** That word, ‘Purgatorio’ stopped the hunter right in his tracks, brow furrowing as his mind immediately conjured up images of hellfire.

 **Now I know what you’re thinkin’ but there’s a lot about this world that religion got really twisted. Pretty much all Purgatorio is a literally a plane between the three realms, what are most commonly known as Heaven, Hell and Earth. When people are talkin’ about the line between heaven and hell, that’s the line. If we can get there, we’ll technically be on another plane of existence, even if it’s right on top of this one.** The whole thing sounded very confusing, Nero scratching the back of his head as he let out an annoyed sigh. “I still don’t get it.” **Just concentrate for a second ok. I’ll do the hard work.**

The white-haired hunter closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves and collected himself. As confusing as this all was he had to try, for V’s sake and hell, V was human and if he could do...whatever the hell it was they were trying, then so could he! Gray eyes opened up and widened, seeing what looked like a purplish, arcane circle floating in front of him. The dark energy emitting from it wasn’t necessarily sinister or threatening but it had his heart thumping in his chest. It felt like the promise of chaos and a battle to come and that put him on edge.

 **Don’t worry, this is just V’s natural magic. Since he’s more intuned with chaos and Inferno, this is just the natural feel it gives. Now, just walk through it and we should be good to go!** Taking a deep breath Nero stepped forward, sticking his hand through the portal first. It immediately disappeared but after a few seconds of no pain, he held that breath and slipped the rest of the way through, feeling as if he was plunging through the water. Except once he was through everything felt normal, except for the sudden lack of that chaotic feeling behind him. Looking over his shoulder, surely enough, the portal was gone.

Hey hey, you did it! I was honestly on the fence about normal people...well, you’re as far from normal as they come, but still! Nero looked at his hands, then his legs and around him, frowning when he found that absolutely nothing looked different. “Hey chicken, you sure it worked? I don’t see a difference!” He growled out in frustration, pausing when he heard the yowling of a cat behind him. Turning back towards the entrance of the alley he paused, looking down at what he assumed was a cat. This cat, however, looked transparent, as if it wasn’t even real. It hissed at him, frightened before rushing back to the crowd, Nero hesitantly following after it.

The crowd was still there, the cops, the cars, everything, but the humans that were gathered all had that same translucent look to them. “Griffon?” He asked, the bird letting out an annoyed sigh as he spoke up. **I told you, Purgatorio is just the thin line between this world and the next! Since you’re on a different plane of existence people might be able to feel your presence, but they won’t be able to see, hear or touch you. Same goes to you though it’s like...well, like bein’ a ghost. Cept you ain’t dead.** Staring at the crowd for a moment more, Nero hesitated, licking his lips before shouting. “Hey, fatass! Outta my way!” He held his breath, expecting for the man to turn around, to try to say something but there was nothing. No reaction, no indication that this man knew he was there.

“Ok. This is weird.” The hunter muttered as he began to dodge and weave his way around the crowd, careful not to bump into anyone if he could even do that at this point. “So can I float, walk through walls and stuff like that?” Nero asked curiously as he stared up at the huge stone wall in his head, the demon cackling in his mind. **Nope. Aside from people not being able to see or hear you, you have to do things as you normally would. Now get a move on! The more we stand in one spot, the more likely we’ll be drawing attention!** Nero didn’t need to be told this twice, jumping up to climb along the wall and dropping down to the other side.

“You keep talking about us being in danger but the portal to hell was sealed behind Vergil and Dante,” Nero stated, placing his hands behind his head, closing his eyes as he walked unimpeded to the Sparda Estate. “There may be one or two stragglers but I doubt anything seriously powerful is going to be standing in our way.” He mused as he turned his head up towards the sky, the annoyance of having to walk around the construction and police tape gone. Then something light landed right on his nose, the hunter sneezing hard enough to stumble, shaking his head before looking at the ground to find the source of the sudden disturbance.

Floating slowly towards the ground in front of him was a single white feather, appearing to be bathed in a golden light. He reached out, grasping it in his fingers as twirling it between them, narrowing his eyes. **Oh great. You went and fucking jinxed it!** Nero was about to speak when a golden light shined above them, the young hunter wincing as he turned to face it, putting a hand over his eyes to try and see. He could see a group of large wings descending, holding large spears in their hands. “What the hell?” He mumbled, the bird in his head sighing. 

**Not hell buddy. Remember when I told you religion got the whole ‘Heaven and Hell thing twisted’?** Nero’s brows furrowed in confusion, mouth falling open in shock. “Wait?! Those things are angels?!” He shouted out before just barely dodging one of the spears thrown at him, the light fading so he could fully see these strange creatures. While their bodies and wings were pure white they were by no means the angels pictured in so many works of art. Their bodies were twisted and bird-like, faces covered by masks as they landed on the ground on bird-like feet, one wrenching out the spear angrily.

 **More Picasso than Leonardo, aren’t they? Now, I could be wrong but considering you have a small amount of demon blood in you, I don’t think they quite like you.** Nero grit his teeth, taking out Red Queen after he revved it up, pointing the glowing red blade at them. “No, I guess it wouldn’t make them fans of mine. But I mean, saving the Earth has to count, right?” He asked, watching the angels as they slowly crept around him. When he fought the Order of the Sword he had to fight those who appeared as angels sure, but at the same time, they weren’t actual angels. These were the real deal and that coupled with the memories of his home made him hesitant to attack.

 **Kid, Angels have a far more black and white view of the world than you think. White being Angels and anyone who pledges service to them directly, black being everyone else. Now, get your head out of your ass before they start turning you black and blue!** Those words seemed to snap him out of it, the hybrid barely dodging the first strike before he sliced through it with his blade, glaring at the group as the first disappeared into the golden mist. “All right then. Fine. You that eager for an ass-kicking? I’ll give you an ass kicking!” He roared out, slicing through the angels as they came, gritting his teeth as he called on his devil arm to grab one and hoist it into the air, slamming it down with enough force to crack the road.

At this the angels finally relented, flying off in a screech of terror as a full-blown retreat was called. **What the hell are those?!** The bird yelled in his mind, Nero looking confused until he stretched out his wings, flexing the talons on his right wing. “Oh yeah. V didn’t get to see me awaken to my devil form, so I guess you didn’t either.” He chuckled out, putting his sword back onto his back, starting down the road in a sprint. “Long story short, I have a devil form now. The wings are a nice little bonus.” He smirked, the bird processing this for a moment before squawking out again. **You weren’t even going full force?! Heh, guess V was right about you from the start.**

The hunter was greatly tempted to ask the demon what he meant by those words. V had a feeling about him from the start? Could it be that he had sensed something when they had first met, or did he say this after the poet witnessed Nero fight? Was he impressed? Frightened? Possibly turned on? He wanted to prod Griffon for more information so badly but Nero knew they had more important things to worry about right now. “So, I’m taking it these guys are enemies of V’s family. So can you tell me about them?”

 **Can I tell you about them?! Strap in kid, cause this is gonna be a looooong conversation.** “Greeeeat.” Nero grumbled under his breath, stopping in front of a small, ruined general store. “...Well, since heaven doesn’t like me anyway, might as well get something for the inevitable headache.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terrible, awful fight scene at the end there but I just couldn't do much with enemies who weren't that much of a threat and who couldn't talk back. I promise it'll get better when angels from higher up the echelon begin to pop up.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading and look out for more soon!


	6. Images from the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nero and Griffon travel further into the city of Red Grave, the demonic familiar opening Nero's eyes further to the way the world truly is rather than what he was taught. When they reach his ancestral home Nero learns how V came to possess his father's soul and the very high cost of doing so. After all, everything has a price, even something as simple as helping a friend. No good deed will go unpunished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I decided to refresh my memory of Bayonetta lore by replaying the games and I might have gotten more distracted than I anticipated. Anyway, if you want to learn more about how V became the son of two powerful Umbra Witches feel free to read Rise of the Umbra Warlock, my new sister work!
> 
> Enjoy!

“So.” Nero began, sipping on his beer as he rested against the remains of a brick building, half crumbled from the shifted earth around them. “There are three spheres of angels. All these guys we've seen so far, they all belong to the third sphere. They're the guys V has to watch for on a daily basis.” Nero stated as he swung his legs, the bird clicking his beak in response. **Yep. They've had it out for his family for eons and adopted or not, he's still family, which means they still want him dead.** The bird calmly stated, the hunter nodding his head in understanding. “We could still run into Angels from the Second and First spheres though. More powerful than the cannon fodder looking for souls the demons missed.” He sneered, the thought of what these angels were turning their worshippers to twisting in his stomach.

**With the stench of hell still heavy here I doubt any of the Virtues will dare dirty their non-existent feet here. Maybe if one of his moms showed up but you haven't proven enough of a nuisance to warrant that kind of firepower.** The demon mused, the hunter humming as he dropped back down onto the ground, heading in the direction of his family's old household. “There's no way we humans win, is there?” He whispered sadly, looking to the sky with a frown on his face. If Heaven was a Paradise that cost your humanity to enter, what was the point of being good? No wonder human religion gave a far nicer description of heaven. **Maybe in the past but the rules have changed recently.**

Hearing no questions from his host the demon went on, figuring it wasn't out of his contract as long as he didn't explain the whole truth. **The short of it is that when the original God created the human world he then split his power in two. An eye of chaos and an eye of order. These were powerful artifacts that helped keep the order of this world but should they ever be joined again a new God would essentially be born and a new cycle of creation would begin.** Nero's brows furrowed at those words, thinking over what the creature was trying to explain. “So the war between heaven and hell has never been about the humans or earth. They want the eyes to expand their territory and create a God.” 

**Bingo!’ The bird cawed out, the ruffle of feathers entering the hunter's mind. ‘But a decade or so ago, V's mom actually managed to destroy the eyes. Human souls are more likely to enter the cycle of reincarnation now and there will be no divine wrath ending the world any time soon!** Griffon cawed triumphantly, Nero shoving his hands into his pockets, closing his eyes in thought. “Except now there's a power vacuum. They can't recreate this world but they can fight over who has jurisdiction.” The demonic avian hummed in thought, seeming to consider the words of his host before speaking. **Well, that's why there are people like you and V. To beat the shit out of anyone who tries anything stupid.** Griffon said confidently, Nero rolling his eyes, letting out a sigh.

“As long as we can find his...soul.” He paused, seeing a cloaked figure stagger towards the Sparda Estate, recognizing the blade in his hand. “Dad?” He breathed out, Griffon clicking his beak in acknowledgment. **An afterimage. We must be getting close.** He stated, Nero looking up and seeing V look down from above before fading away once more. “So you were using these afterimages to show me what happened. Is that it?” He asked, quickly following after his father's ghostly visage, hearing Griffon hum out in acknowledgment.

**Only option I had since I couldn't bring you here. Think of it like a scar on time; the bigger the event, the longer the image will last. The emerging of the Qliphoth will likely remain here for eons.** The demon stated as Nero went into a sprint to catch up with the blinking image, not wanting to miss it before the ethereal being faded away. ‘Up there!’ The sudden decree allowed Nero to turn his head in time to see V’s image standing on the cliffs away from the house, the hybrid narrowing his eyes as he turned to follow V instead. He knew what happened to Vergil here, he needed to know what happened to V!

He padded behind the image, watching as the Warlock watched the struggling demon hybrid below, book in hand as Griffon rested on his shoulder. He could hear just barely hear the echoes of their voices as the warlock observed the scene below, V tilting his head curiously. “You remember what you were saying?” Nero asked the real Griffon in a hushed tone as if too much noise would break the image before him, the bird clicking his beak before speaking. **Oh, the normal. I, the voice of reason, telling V how much of a bad idea this is. V, the idiot, talking about how he was merely curious, some poetic verse, blah blah blah.**

He could sense Nero’s agitation at him, the demon letting out an offended squawk. **What, you can’t expect me to remember every poem he reads out loud!.** The demon let out a boisterous laugh as Nero watched his father jam the Yamato through his chest, effectively separating man from monster. He watched as Urizel rose to his feet, how he looked back at nothing before disappearing through a portal. It must have been that Griffon could remember the following events better because he could hear the conversation clearly now.

 

\----------  
**Oh look at that, it’s gone! Guess we’re going to have to find demons elsewhere, let’s go!** The bird tugged at V’s collar, the man batting his demon friend away as he neared the cliff’s edge. “Nonsense. There is still something of value here...far more valuable than the demon.” The poet mused before jumping down to the ruined home, tapping his can on the floor and letting out a hum. “Come out come out. You’ve nothing to fear, my friends won’t eat you. Part of their contract.” It takes a moment for anything to change but then an orb rises from the ground.

Its glow is far weaker than a human soul should be so soon after death, a light blue that has been hindered for ages under the strain of its’ demon counterpart. The glow pulses with life, floating towards V and searching for the one that is reaching out for it. “There you are. I was wondering if his humanity was truly so weak that it would be done in by a mere blade.” V states as his hand reaches out, yanking back as it is burned by the spirit before him. There is a sound, like wind winding through a cave that emits from the soul, swaying left to right as it ‘speaks’.

“I am fully aware of how much you want to live,” V grumbles, holding his hand as he examines the appendage, turning his attention back to Vergil’s humanity. “How much you want to stop your counterpart. Your determination burns so brightly it literally burns.” He grumbled out, pausing as he looked to the sky, letting out a hum as feathers began to descend from heaven. “You are a popular man aren’t you? Are you sure you would not rather take this chance to go to heaven?” The question was answered by the spirit attempting to force its’ way in, V shouting as his chest burned, stepping back on reflex.

**V!** Griffon batted the spirit away, ignoring how his feathers were singed at the mere touch. No way a weak demon could even attempt to devour a soul like this. **V, I know you’re worried about that thing but we should really just leave this up to chance, see where the cards land before we make a move, yeah?** The Warlock hummed as he closed his eyes, leaning against his cane as he tilted his head to the sky. 

“If thought is life and strength and breath, and the want of thought is death, then am I a happy flye, if I live, or if I die,” V stated firmly, even the expressionless spirit not catching the true meaning of his words. “If this spirit wants to live, who am I to deny it? If we destroy the monster that man has wrought, it will only enter the cycle of reincarnation and become a problem yet another day. No...the broken teacup must be mended.” He stated, looking over his shoulder at the avian. “Besides, I am not worried about the devil getting this one.”

At those words a heavenly light filled the area, Griffon groaning in frustration. **Great! Heaven’s little tattletales know where we are! V, we need to skidaddle!...V?....V!** Having been distracted by the fleeing scout the human had once more taken the spirit in hand, pressing it to his chest, teeth clenched in concentration. “For he hears the lamb’s innocent call and he hears the ewe’s tender reply; He is watchful while they are in peace, for they know when their Shepherd is nigh.”

The last of the blue orb was absorbed into V’s form and for a moment there is nothing but V’s ragged breathing as he hunches over, hand clenched over his chest. Then his tattoos pulse, not with black but with blue light and the man screams in agony, dropping to the ground and curling in on himself. Such is the fire of the spirit that Shadow and Nightmare are both expelled, Shadow looking about in panic before rushing to V’s side. Griffon too rushes over, standing on the ground next to V as the panther drapes her form over his master’s so he doesn’t hurt himself.

They can do nothing but watch as he cries out in pain, body twitching until the glow finally fades, V coughing up his own blood and laboring for breath as the anguish finally ends. Shadow begins to growl, licking V’s hair like a mother cleaning her kitten, Griffon ruffling his feathers. **Allow me to translate.** He then proceeds to peck at his friend’s forehead, the human swatting at the bird as he is allowed to sit up at last, Shadow refusing to leave his side. **You IDIOT! You could have died! V, you've had some ideas in the past but this one takes the cake!** The bird stated in a worried tone, V huffing as he slowly tried to stand.

Noticing his struggle the familiars immediately hopped into action, the cat going to his back and pushing him up, Griffon gripping the back of his vest and flapping to help his friend right himself. "If it is truly a mistake it is best we move to undo it as quickly as possible." The Warlock panted out, licking his lips before turning to the family portrait, narrowing his eyes. "Dante...." Before the bird can speak V staggers forward, gritting his teeth against the pain as he hobbled away from the wreckage. 

**No, I’m Griffon, remember buddy? Wait, hold on, how many fingers am I holding up?!** V is not sure if the avian is serious as he flaps in front of his face, whacking him away with the blunt end of his cane. “Vergil’s brother.” He hissed out as he walked, the demon staring at the mortal, processing his words until they seemed to click into place somehow. **THE SONS OF SPARDA?! YOU JUST ABSORBED A SON OF SPARDA?!** If the name meant anything at the moment there was no sign of it on the summoner’s face as he walked away from the wreckage.

**We’re in over our heads V, I mean it this time! We’ve got to get ahold of your moms, they can-** “By the time we get word to them it will be too late.” V muttered under his breath, Shadow padding along at his side, knowing full well there was no stopping the man once he had set his mind to something. “They are on the other side of the globe at this point and we’ve not the time to wait for them to get involved if they can even be reached. We must find allies elsewhere.”

He stopped, taking a deep breath before opening his book, flipping to the very last page. As he let go of his cane Shadow took hold of it, the human, the surprising sound of a page actually ripping filling the air. “But first,” he mused, pulling an object from its’ hiding place. A silver watch, shining bright in the midday sun, held on by a chain as he lifted it up to eye level. “I need to put you somewhere safe.”

\-----

Those words echoed in V’s mind as the afterimage faded, Nero gulping down the bile that was building in his throat. Even before they had met his family had caused his love pain and even so, even alone the man had pressed on. A part of him wished he had not seen the man writhing in pain, knowing the image would haunt him in his dreams but now the hunter felt like they had a real lead. “That watch.” He breathed out, pointing to where the image had been. “It was more important to him than the book, so important that he hid it.”

Taking a moment to process all the information Nero let out a dragged out sigh, closing his eyes and tilting his head to the sky. “You can’t tell me where, can you?” Griffon let out another click of acknowledgment, the hunter’s heart plummeting to his stomach. **Afraid not. The only thing I can tell you is V already told you where to find it and who has it.** Finally, a question that the white-haired hunter could answer, if only vaguely. Thinking on it now it would make sense for the summoner to put it somewhere normal people could not reach.

“The Gates of Hell. Probably handed it to his weaponsmith friend, am I right?” **Bingo! Trust me though, we need that watch. Even if we find V’s soul, we can’t do anything with it until we’ve got it in hand.** This information lessened the burden on his shoulders, the hunter letting out a breath of relief he hadn’t known he’d been holding. “And if we can’t do anything with it, neither can anyone else. All right then,” with that Nero turned away from the wreckage, heading back towards the ruined city.

“We just need to call Nico.” Taking out his phone he scrunched his eyebrows, glaring at the crossed out bars. “Riiiiight. No cellphone service at ground zero….actually, come to think of it we’re probably not going to get any cell phone service when we’re standing in ground zero, are we?” The youth mused, pausing when he heard only a weak clack in response, growing concerned. “Griffon?” Again there was silence, then a pained sigh as the bird spoke. **Yeah I...sorry kid, I got to take a rest. I can’t hold you here anymore.**

No sooner had those words left his head did Nero feel the world around him shift, gasping as he stumbled back for a moment. Looking up and around he found that everything appeared normal again, though he was far more concerned about V’s avian demon. “Griffon! Hey, talk to me!” **I’d love to.** The lack of sarcasm and wit in the fiend’s voice just made Nero worry more. **The fact is though I just...I just can’t. Getting you here, keeping you in Purgitorio...it took a lot out of me. I need...I need to rest.**

The hybrid’s teeth grinded together as he spun around as if doing so would allow him to spit venom in the face of the demon he was supposed to be taking care of. How could he not tell that V’s friend was straining himself so much?! Griffon must have been making everything easier for him to get here so they’d find the summoner faster but doing so clearly took its’ toll on the avian demon. “Chicken! Hey, don’t go quiet on me, you hear?! Stay with me on this...GRIFFON!” His voice echoed in the empty space around him, his mind unnervingly quiet for the first time in a day.

Sure the bird was annoying but that bird was essentially a part of V. He didn’t realize how easy it was for him to remember the poet’s touch and voice while Griffon was around and now with the ‘annoying pest’ gone the hunter felt pitiful. Lost. Weak. That feeling that had been building inside of him during the weeks after the Qliphoth fell came back and now Nero could finally put a name to it.

Alone. Nero felt completely and utterly alone.


End file.
